


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°85 : « Alopécie »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [85]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Bane Trilogy - Drew Karpyshyn
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Legends Never Die, When Apatros means Hell, When Apatros means bitterness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Vivre sur Apatros signifiait aussi agoniser.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°85 : « Alopécie »

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai consciencieusement dépoussiéré ce drabble inédit avant de vous le proposer, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il traînait dans mes cartons...

Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoyait une ruine. Des cernes noirs comme du charbon, des hématomes et des plaies presque à vif, un teint pâle comme un spectre.

Les courbatures. La faim qui tiraillait son estomac. Une certaine forme de maigreur, à travers ses joues creusées, malgré les muscles qui se dessinaient progressivement et qui lui construisaient une silhouette puissante.

Dessel agonisait dans les mines de cortosis d'Apatros. Comme tous les autres mineurs. Oubliés de la République, qui signait des contrats mais ne se préoccupait pas des travailleurs. Même les Jedi ne s'intéressaient pas à cette injustice – probablement pas assez rentable.

Seize ans et usé par la mine. Les impuretés de l'air n'étaient pas toutes filtrées par les masques de protection, et les mineurs étaient lentement empoisonnés.

Las, Dessel passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il la retira, une poignée de cheveux vint en même temps. Effet secondaire de ce poison. Bientôt, il serait aussi chauve que son père.

**Author's Note:**

> Sapage de moral garanti. Mais, paradoxalement, je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai écrit, c'est clair, court, précis, suffisamment amer. Bref, si un jour j'avais le courage de le traduire en anglais, je l'enverrais probablement à Drew Karpyshyn (qui a écrit la trilogie “Darth Bane”) pour essayer d'obtenir son retour personnel ;)


End file.
